Um Gefühle betrogen
by SweetChrisi
Summary: Im Krieg gibt es schlimmeres als seine größte Liebe sterben zu sehen.


Disclaim: Wie immer und alles von uns, gehört mir nichts, und ich verdiene hoffendlich nur ein Reviews.

**Um Gefühle betrogen**

* * *

Müde blickten ihre braunen Augen auf den langsam tauenden Schnee. Bedächtig drehten ihre schlanken Finger ihre leere Teetasse hin und her, während sie es sich mit Krumbein auf der Fensterbank gemütlich gemacht hatte. Früher hatte sie den Winter geliebt. Damals als sie noch auf der Schule war, als sie noch seine Freundin war, lange bevor sich alles änderte. Jetzt war sie froh, dass der Frühling sich mit großen Schritten näherte, und sie endlich wieder lange Spaziergänge durch den Wald machen konnte. Sie brauchte das um abzuspannen, um zu sich selber zu finden. Ihr Beruf verlangte so einiges von ihr, nie hätte sie, Hermine Granger, gedacht, dass sie mal freiberufliche Artefaktspezialistin werden würde. Doch ihr Ruf war weitaus besser als sie sich selber zugestand. Jedes Zauberermuseum das neue Ausstellungsstücke geliefert bekam, wollte sie zur Begutachtung und zum Bestätigen das die Artefakte auch echt waren.

Gestern erst war sie aus Ägypten wieder gekommen, dort überprüfte sie im Institut für Alterwürdige Flüche eine Mumie auf ihre Echtheit. Sie hatte zwar nur einen kurzen Aufenthalt, doch lies es sich nicht nehmen bei Billy Weasley vorbei zuschauen den sie jetzt Aufgrund der Arbeit immer öfter traf. Billy hatte seine Arbeit als Fluchbrecher wieder aufgenommen, und ist mit Fleur nach Ägypten gezogen.

Sie hatten sich in Kairo in ihrem Hotel an der Bar verabredet. Wie immer versprach es ein recht schöner und ruhiger Abend zu werden. Zu erst wurde über die Familie Weasley und dann über die Arbeit geredet. Das Thema Harry Potter wurde in Hermines Gegenwart tunlichst gemieden und auch an diesem Abend sprach keiner von beiden über den Helden der Zaubererwelt.

Ja, sie hatten Harry Potter alles zu verdanken. Doch es änderte nichts an der Tatsache dass er sie verletzt hatte. Zu tief und zu oft, als das sie es einfach als Laune sehen konnte. Es war ein wunderbarer Abend und Hermine musste zu geben das sie schon seit langen nicht mehr soviel Spaß gehabt hatte. Solche Momente lassen sie beinahe vergessen, aber nur beinahe.

Jetzt war sie wieder zuhause, hier wo sie immer wieder an ihn denken musste. Leise seufzend erhob sie sich von der Fensterbank, auf der locker ein Quiddichmannschaft platzt gefunden hätte, und strich Krumbein über das rot glänzende Fell. Jedes Mal wenn sie an Harry dachte kamen ihr die ersten Jahre in Hogwarts ins Gedächtnis, wie sie gemeinsam alle möglichen Abenteuer bestanden hatten. Immer waren sie zusammen gewesen, erst spät hatten sie ihre Liebe zueinander entdeckt, doch sie hätte auch so bedingungslos zu ihm gestanden. Er hatte den letzten und entscheidenden Kampf auch nicht ganz alleine geführt, sie war immer an seiner Seite geblieben auch bis zum Schuss, doch Voldemort wollte er alleine entgegen getreten. Und daran war er zerbrochen, er hatte gesiegt und doch verloren.

Ihr wurde schwer ums Herz und sie beschloss sich noch eine Tasse heißen Tee aufzugießen.

Doch auch dieser konnte die düsteren Gedanken nicht vertreiben. Immer wieder dachte sie daran wie es wohl wäre wenn sie keinen Schlussstrich gezogen hätte. Doch sie konnte nicht mehr, konnte es nicht mehr ertragen Harry so zu sehen und egal was sie tat, egal was sie auch versuchte um ihn aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen, sie bekam nur abfällige Antworten.

Anfangs war es noch leicht seine Kommentare zu überhören, doch er wurde immer persönlicher bis er dazu überging sie auszusperren, nicht aus ihrem Haus sondern aus seinem Herzen. Was noch mehr weh tat als alle Schimpfworte die Malfoy ihr je an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Egal wie sehr sie sich bemühte Harry zu helfen, am Ende begann sie zu weinen. Und er ihr Vorwürfe zu machen, warum sie es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen können.

Sie wusste nicht was genau bei dem Kampf gegen den dunkelsten Magier vorgefallen war. Doch ihr Freund hatte sich von Grund auf geändert, und sie kam damit nicht klar. Versuchte über zwei Jahre ihn zurück zu bringen, doch ihre Kraft war am Ende gewesen. Egal wie sehr sie Harry liebte, ihr Verstand riet ihr zu gehen. Und sie tat es, lies ihn alleine.

Manchmal wenn sie besonders einsam war, stellte sie sich immer wieder die gleiche Frage, was wäre gewesen wenn sie nicht gegangen wäre.

Ob er doch wieder der alte geworden wäre? Wenn sie geblieben und er sich mehr bemüht hätte. Wenn sie nur die Zeit zurück drehen könnte. Doch das würde nicht gehen.

Sie liebte ihn noch immer, dass war nie ihr Problem gewesen, doch es reicht nicht für beide.

Manchmal war Liebe alleine nicht ausreichen um zusammen zu bleiben. Hermine hasste sich dafür, dass sie zu diesen Paaren gehörten.

Rastlos lief sie wie ein Tiger in ihrem Wohnzimmer vor dem Fenster auf und ab, schaute den Regentropfen zu die langsam an ihrer Scheibe herab flossen und kam sich vor wie im Käfig. Unruhig atmete sie tief ein und wieder aus und doch blieb alles wie es war.

Sie hatte es versucht, hatte andere getroffen, doch immer war da diese Sperre. Es war ihr einfach nicht möglich Harry zu vergessen. Sie hoffte immer dass er zu ihr kam und sie um Verzeihung bittet, doch er kam nicht, er würde wahrscheinlich nie kommen, und im Grunde ihres Herzens wusste Hermine das auch.

Geschwind packte sie sich ihren Mantel und warf ihn über ihre kaputten Jeans und den alten Pulli den sie von Harry hatte, ihr war egal wie sie aussah, sie musste ihn Fragen gehen, jetzt.

Eilig hastete die braunhaarige Frau durch die Straßen Londons, sie wohnten nicht sehr weit von einander sein Appartement war nur drei Block von ihrem entfernt, und doch wussten es beide zu vermeiden sich seit über zwei Jahren über den Weg zu laufen.

Unschlüssig und nass bis auf die Knochen stand sie nun vor seiner Türe. Unsicher betrachtete sie das Licht in einem der Fenster, wecken würde sie ihn also nicht, doch was war wenn er nicht alleine war?

Zögernd ging sie über die Strasse, um das Haus aus sicherer Entfernung etwas genau zu betrachten. Die kleinen Fenster hatten beige Holzläden die schief in ihren Verankerungen hingen, vor jedem hatte ein Blumenkasten Platz doch zu dieser Zeit war keiner angebracht.

Sie wusste nicht ob jemals Blumen dort waren, doch im Grunde interessierte sie das auch nicht.

Wie gebannt stand sie immer Regen unter der Laterne und starte zu dem hell erbeuteten Fenster empor. Hatte sich da gerade etwas bewegt? Unbewusst hielt sie den Atem an.

Doch da war es wieder, der Vorhang bewegte sich. Ihr Herz schlug doppelt so schnell und sie hatte Angst, dass es aus dem Brustkorb sprang.

Wie lange sie schon dort stand wusste sie nicht, und mit der verstrichenen Zeit war sie sich ihres Vorhabens nicht mehr so sicher. Doch der Druck auf ihr Herz den die Ungewissheit hinterließ wurde immer größer und sie gab sich einen Ruck.

Genau in diesem Moment spürte sie einen warmen Atem im nassen Nacken. Sie musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen dass es Harry war, sie spürte es. Zur Beruhigung schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief ein.

„Hallo, Harry." Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Warum bist du hier? Hast du geglaubt, hast du gehofft, dass alles besser wird?" war das ein Vorwurf oder eine Frage? Hermine wusste es nicht und traute sich nicht ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

„Ja ich habe gehofft, dass es besser wird. Doch das wurde es nicht."

Sie spürte wie er noch einen Schritt näher trat und nun ihren Rücken berührte, unwillkürlich bekam sie eine Gänsehaut.

„Hast du geweint weil es doch nicht so ist?" eine Trauer war in den Worten zu hören die Hermine nicht einordnen konnte. Trauerte er um sie, um ihre Beziehung oder um sich.

„Ich habe in unseren letzten zwei Jahren genug geweint, und doch fehlst du mir."

Mit kleinen Bewegungen gelang es Hermine sich zu ihrem Gesprächspartner um zu drehen.

Erschrocken sah sie in ein schmales Gesicht das ihr mit kühlen dunkelgrünen Augen entgegenblickte. Dieser Mann war so weit von Harry Potter entfernt das sie es fast nicht glauben konnte das er wirklich vor ihr stand, nur ein Schatten seiner selbst.

„Wenn du mich so sehr liebst, warum hast du mich dann verlassen?"

„Nein Harry, du warst schon lange vor mir weg. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Die Art wie du mit mir geredet hast, und doch nie wirklich etwas gesagt hast. Den Abstand zischen uns den ich versuchte zu verringern und von dir nur immer mehr vergrößert wurde." Tränen liefen ihr nun mit dem Regen über die Wangen.

„Ich habe mich dafür gehasst dich alleine zu lassen, ich wollte so viel mehr für dich tun. Doch du hast es nicht zugelassen, ich wurde nur noch weiter davon getrieben. Du bist gestrandet und hast meinen Rettungsversuch einfach ignoriert, hast immer wieder einen neuen Sturm herauf beschworen der mich nur noch weiter von dir entfernte bis der Tag kam an dem ich dich nicht mehr erreichte."

„Bist du dir sicher das ich mich verändert hab und nicht du dich?"

„Wir haben uns beide geändert, doch ich war mir sicher ich hab mein Bestes gegeben."

„Warum bist du dann jetzt hier?" sie konnte seinen Blick nicht einordnen.

„Ich weiß wir hatten eine tolle Zeit und ich habe mich immer wieder gefragt ob wir diese nicht doch zurückbekommen könnten. Ich weiß das ich dich mehr als alles auf dieser Welt liebe, doch reicht unsere Liebe für mehr, für einen Neuanfang?"

Beide hatten sich keinen Zentimeter gerührt, doch jetzt erwachte Harry aus seiner starre. Bedächtig hob er die Hand und legte sie auf ihre Wange, sachte strich er Regen und Tränen weg und blickte ihr das erste Mal direkt in die Augen. Sie konnte deutlich sehen das der Mann den sie so sehr liebte noch unter der blassen Haut steckte.

„War das der Grund warum du gegangen bist, weil du an meiner Liebe gezweifelt hast?"

Hilflos schloss Hermine die Augen, nein sie zweifelte nicht, nicht an ihm. Und doch konnte sie ihm nicht in die Augen blicken.

„Harry, ich war so verzweifelt… So verletzt von deiner mentalen Abwesenheit, das ich mich auch zurück gezogen habe." Noch immer blickte sie ihn nicht an.

„Doch einem war ich mir immer sicher, deiner Liebe. Aber manchmal ist Liebe nicht genug."

Endlich blickte sie auf in leuchtend grüne Augen. Schon als Jung hatte sie so manche Geheimnise darin entdeckt doch jetzt waren diese Augen ein Rätsel. Eines das sie heute lösen wollte.

„Die letzten zwei Jahre waren die Hölle. Ich war alleine, auch wenn Ron und Ginny versucht haben sich um mich zu kümmern. Sie sind nicht Du."

„Aber ich hab dir auch nicht gut getan, und ich habe mich davor zwei Jahre lang bemüht gegen deine Windmühlen zu kämpfen. Ron geht abends heim zu Padma, und Ginny hat ihren Halt bei Dean. Dort schöpfen die beiden die Kraft um nicht auch aufzugeben, doch ich hatte das nicht. Du warst immer mein Halt und du hast mich einfach im Stich gelassen."

„Nein du hast mich verlassen, an dem Tag an dem ich dich mehr als alles andere brauchte. Du warst nicht da als ich gegen ihn kämpfen musste. Wo warst du? Warum hast du mich verlassen"

Die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme schnürte ihr den Atem ab. Sie verstand die Worte, doch den Sinn konnte sie nicht deuten. Was wollte er ihr damit sagen? Sie war doch da gewesen. Hatte an seiner Seite gekämpft, hatte ihn im Schlachtgetümmel gesucht, um ihm beizustehen.

Hatte ihn auch gefunden und wurde doch weggeschickt, warum macht er ihr jetzt Vorwürfe dafür?

„Harry… Ich… ich versteh dich nicht? Tut mir Leid." Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauch.

„Mir auch." Ernüchtert lies er den Arm sinken und wollte sich zu gehen abwenden.

Als Hermine nach seinem Arm griff, mit einem Schritt stand sie nun in seinem Rücken.

„Was ist geschehen, was hat dich so erschüttert das deine Liebe nicht mehr reichte, was ist dort in dieser Kammer vorgefallen das dich so hat an mir Zweifeln lassen."

Harry drehte sich nicht um, sein Blick starr auf die Straße gerichtet. Regen tropfte aus seinem schwarzen Haar und fiel auf seine Brillengläser. Hermine sah deutlich wie er mit sich und seiner Erinnerung kämpfte. Doch sie wollte es jetzt wissen.

„Bitte Harry sag es mir." Flehend drehte sie den jungen Mann zu sich um. Sein Blick war kalt und starr, doch sie wich nicht zurück, sie kannte diesen Ausdruck. So war er schon vor zwei Jahren gewesen, und sie hatte gelernt, dass wenn sie zurück wich er sich noch mehr verschloss.

Harry hatte ihr direkt in die Augen geschaut und nun senkt er seinen Blick, fixierte einen Punkt auf ihrer Jacke. Der Niederschlag war nun so stark geworden, das sie nicht erkennen konnte ob Harry Tränen in den Augen hatte oder nur Regen.

„Du warst mein ein und alles. Ich habe mich immer auf dich verlassen und dann genau indem Moment in welchem ich dich am meisten gebraucht hätte, warst du nicht da. Nein du warst nicht nur nicht da, sonder du hast mich im Stich gelassen. Nicht nur ich habe das gemerkt. Sogar Voldemort hat es gesehen." Nun blickte er Hermine wieder direkt an, und diesmal wich sie zurück. Soviel Wut hatte sie noch nie in seinem Blick gesehen.

„Er hat über uns gespottet, über unsere Liebe, über deine Gefühle für mich. Sagte mir dass er es nicht anders erwartet hatte. Ein Schlammblut kann nicht Lieben, waren seine Worte. Ich hätte ihm alles entgegen gesetzt doch du hast mich im Stich gelassen. Er wisse dass man auf solche Gefühle nicht zählen kann. Und soll ich dir was sagen, es hat mich mehr verletzt dich gehen zu sehn, als wenn er dich vor meinen Augen getötet hätte. Denn dann hätte ich meinen Zorn an ihm auslassen können, und so war mir klar dass es deine Entscheidung gewesen war. Du wolltest nicht mir kommen. Du bist gegangen ohne dich umzublicken."

„Das versteh ich nicht, du hast mir doch gesagt dass du das alleine machen musst, und ich gehen soll. Du hast mich regelrecht aus der Gruft geschmissen. Ich wollte dir helfen, ich verstehe das nicht." Verwirrt, schaute sie den jungen Mann vor sich an.

„Das hätte ich nie getan, du wusstest dass ich dich brauche. Ich war gerade auf den Weg in die Gruft als du mir den Rücken zu gewannt hast, und meintest das wäre nun meine Aufgabe.

Dein Blick war so kalt, als ob du sagen wolltest, jetzt beweiße das du ein Held bist. Ich habe dich in diesem Moment nicht verstanden, wollte dich anflehen mit mir zu kommen, doch du hast einfach die Türe der Gruft geschlossen. Ich war allein, ich musste das größte Monster der Menschheit alleine bezwingen, und es war schlimmer als ich dachte. Ich habe immer auf deinen Rückhalt gebaut, doch du hast mich enttäuscht."

„Harry das ist nicht wahr, ich habe von außen an die Steintüre gehämmert und gefleht das du sie auf machst, dass du nicht den Helden spielen sollt, das ich das nicht von dir erwarte, und du bist dennoch gegangen. Keinen Blick hast du mir gewürdigt. Ich habe dir geschworen dir beizustehen, weißt du das nicht mehr?" Ihre Verzweiflung wuchs ins unermessliche, das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Was war geschehen, dass Harry sich die Wahrheit nicht ins Gedächtnis rufen konnte.

„Ja, ich kann mich erinnern, du hast es mir geschworen, und dein Versprechen gebrochen. Du hättest jedes andere Versprechen brechen können nur dieses nicht." Auch Harry konnte die Verzweiflung nicht verbergen. Er konnte ihr Verhalten einfach nicht nachvollziehen, sie war immer die Person gewesen die ohne Zweifel zu ihm gehalten hatte.

Dann traf es Hermine wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Konnte das wahr sein? Konnte ein Trick die größte Liebe ihres Lebens zerstört haben, hat Voldemort am Ende doch einen Sieg davon getragen?

„Harry, bist du dir sicher dass ich das war? Das ich dich im Stich ließ? War etwas anders an mir?" sie war so aufgeregt das ihr Hände zitterten. Wie hatte sie so blind sein können? Es muss in dem Moment geschehen sein, als Hermine Harry aus den Augen verloren hatte. Sie hatten beide genug geblutet um einen Liter Vielsafttrank damit zu brauen. Es war nicht Harry gewesen, der im halb dunkel ihr die Türe vor der Nase zu geschlagen hatte.

Verständnislos, blickte Harry sie an, doch dann konnte sie erkennen dass er zu überlegen begann. Und dann sah sie dass es auch ihn traf, er zuckte förmlich zusammen als er Hermines Gedankengang folgte. Seine Knie ließen nach und er stütze sich auf die Frau vor sich.

„Du warst größer." Seine Stimme war nur ein Hauch, direkt neben ihrem Ohr. Jetzt bestand kein Zweifel sie wurden um ihre Liebe betrogen.

Sie hatten Hoffnung und Vertrauen in einander gehabt, und nun wussten sie wie leicht so etwas zerstört werden konnte. Es hatte beide so sehr verletzt, dass sie nicht sehen konnte dass es dem anderen genauso ging.

Nun standen sie hier im strömenden Regen und hielten einander. Weinten um die verlorene Zeit und um ihre Gefühle die noch immer die gleichen waren. Heute hatten beide Frieden und das Zuhause gefunden welches sie seit Ende des Krieges so verzweifelt gesucht hatte.

**THE END**

* * *

So das wars mal wieder, hoffe ihr hinterlasst mirnoch eure Meinung.


End file.
